Fate is Cruel
by MorWolfMor
Summary: Jill's a ninja. but when her final mission sends her into enemy territory, can she escape unscathed? or will a certain silver-haired ninja get in her way?  Tragedy Dare for Swingdancer23's challenge in the Dares Forum


It was a cold winter's night. Jill, better known to her enemies as Myst, slinked through the night, intent on her mission. Find and kill her masters' long-time rival Vivi. The surrounding provinces knew her better as the Witch Princess. That woman ruled with a bronze fist. Now that Mysts' master had learned how to manipulate iron, her throwing stars were more deadly than ever. It was up to her to put an end to this war between masters. Well, "Kings" as they preferred to be called. Didn't much of a difference to her or the other assassins, whatever they wanted to be called.

There was only one problem…Skye. Better known to the common folk as The Phantom Thief. He was constantly getting in my way! But not tonight…I'd fix him if he showed up. I crept through the battlefield, easily evading the small groups of fighting men. My master was quickly running out of money to pay his troops...and me…so, it became my job to end this war through the assassination of Vivi, the Witch Princess. It seemed luck was on my side, because I made it to Vivi's palace easily, with only two guards that got in my way. Well, they aren't in my way anymore.

The dark color of their blood leaching onto the expensive wooden floors had no effect on me. I was long past caring. I had seen and done too much to ever care again. Just as I was about to touch the elaborately carved handles of Vivi's personal quarters, a shuriken embedded itself into my right shoulder. I went down with a thud. No noise escaped me, much as I wanted to scream, I was trained better than that. I looked up, my violet eyes flashing angrily as I saw the thrower of the star. I glared up into the emerald eyes of none other than Skye. That dirty rotten thief! I'll murder him!

He offered a hand to me. I slapped it away with a low growl. He chuckled. "Why, my beautiful maiden, I am so sorry to have had to hurt you on this wonderful evening, but I'm afraid I can't have you touching my master."

"Cut the smooth talk Phantom. You know my mission." My voice was a deadly calm as I yanked his throwing star from my shoulder.

He inclined his head towards me. "Perhaps I do…My lovely Myst, my deepest apologies, but I cannot allow you to end my masters' life."

I growled slightly. "Then allow me to end yours!" I threw his throwing star back at him, and he barely dodged in time. I drew my Katana and sliced the air, narrowly missing his throat. He drew his, and the fight was on.

We fought, blades clashing together in a shower of sparks with each strike. I sliced open his left wrist, and he groaned in pain. I have to give him credit though; the boy kept fighting. Now that's a **true** ninja there. Shame I'm gonna have to kill him…

I ducked under a particularly sloppy sweep of The Phantoms sword, before holding my sword to his throat. "Drop your weapon." I hissed. He did as instructed. Smart boy. I looked into his eyes. Big mistake…They held the same pleading mine had held a year ago…

_A heavy rain falls, as a newly trained ninja runs through the night. It was me. I loved the rain. I had just gotten a new master, I had completed my training, and I was GOOD at what I did. I got cocky. I crept into enemy territory just to see if I could get away with it. I got caught…a newly rising ninja, known only as The Phantom Thief, was the one who found me. He held me at sword point, and asked for my name. "J-Jill…" I stuttered. I hadn't been expecting anyone to find me. It was well-known that the enemy didn't have the money for this war. I bowed my head; waiting for the inevitable blow…it didn't come. I looked up, surprised as The Phantom Thief took my hand and helped me to my feet. "I could never harm a beautiful maiden such as yourself…please; let me help you find your way out of camp. There are many more ninjas' who wouldn't extend the same courtesy." I nodded, dumbstruck by his kindness. I hadn't been taught that…kindness was weakness…or so I was told. As we reached 'no-man's land', we stopped. He held my hand, and lightly kissed the back of it. I blushed. Nobody had ever treated me like that before. "May we meet again, my fair Jill." He turned to leave, but stopped when I grabbed his coat. "Wait…please…" He turned, with a beautiful smile. "Yes, Jill?" "What's your name?" He smiled wider. "Skye." I nodded. "Thank you…Skye." He nodded and disappeared into the night._

I blinked, drawn out of my memory, by the feel of Skye slightly quivering beneath my blade. I sighed and lowered my Katana. He looked at me puzzled. "Jill?" He questions. I nodded. "You're free to go Skye…just promise me you won't get in my way? I have to complete my mission." He shook his head remorsefully. "I have to follow orders too, my love." I looked up. "Love?" He smiled sheepishly. "I know we never got the chance to get to know each other, and I know we aren't meant to be, but…I fell in love with you that day I let you go free." I look at him, shocked, and search his eyes for anything other than truth. His eyes hold nothing but sincerity.

I sighed once more, and sheathed my sword. "Skye, I.-" I was cut off by the feel of his lips on mine. I didn't care that we were supposed to be mortal enemies, I didn't care that I was failing the mission that meant my life or death. All I cared about was the lovely feel of his lips crushed against mine. We parted, smiling, when Skye gasped, and his eyes went wide. "Skye! What?..." I stopped, when I saw the thin tip of a blade pierce through his chest. He gasped again, and pulled me closer. "I-love…you…Jill…" I caught him as he fell, and put my mouth near his ear. "As I love you, Skye…My Phantom Thief." I saw his face relax, and then his eyes closed; for the last time, never to see the light of day again. I gently laid him down, and stood to face his murder. It was none other than his own master, Vivi.

I snarled at the perfectly innocent-looking woman. "Why would you kill your own protector?" She smiled sweetly. "Simple, darling. He was protecting me, who was defeated by you, so he should have died. You showed him mercy, for the sake of 'love'. He was weak. He kissed you." Her face grew dark. "He never looked at **ME** that way…" she muttered. I snarled again, there was no need for words. "My thoughts exactly dear. Let's see which one of us wins…the master or the student…" She held up a long, thin blade, stained with the blood of my Skye…I drew my Katanas. This would be fun…

We fought furiously. She had age and experience on her side, while I had incredible reflexes and rage driving me. The blows became faster and more furious, with both of us landing hits, but never the fatal blow. Suddenly, Vivi skidded back. She slipped in the blood of The Phantom Thief. Even in death, he still made women fall for him. I chuckled darkly, and raised my sword for the final blow. I stopped, and leaned closer, whispering to that evil woman. "This is for my heart, which you killed when Skye drew his last breath. So know this, your empire will fall tonight to the Qin. And it is all because of your mistake…" Her eyes widened as I drove my blade straight into her blackened heart. I twisted it, driving it in deeper, making sure the woman who had caused so many pain, was dead. Fate was cruel to so many…

I sighed, and wiped my sword with a clean cloth. Taking one last glance at my now-dead love, I grabbed his silver necklace from his neck, stained with his blood, and draped it around my neck, before leaving the palace.

No matter where I went, I would always keep my Phantom Thief with me.

**Okay everybody, Wolfy here, just to explain a few terms.**

**Katana: Curved, two handed blade, used primarily by ninjas**

**Shuriken: Throwing star **

**Qin: Name of a territory in ancient China**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot tragedy dare posted by Swingdancer23 in her forum **_**The Dares Forum**_**. Please R&R! ^0^**


End file.
